Landmarks in the Wastes
} |supertitle = Collection |name = Landmarks in the Wastes |type = Landmark |icon = Landmark_icon.png |image = Hissing Wastes - The Empty Square.png |px = 270px |location = Hissing Wastes |start = |end = |rewards = 500 Influence 2 Power |previous = |next = |qcat = Collection |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Landmarks in the Wastes is landmark collection in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Triggered when any Wastes landmark is found. Walkthrough There are eight landmark locations in the Wastes: * A Blocked Doorway - east of Mountain Fortress Camp near two dwarven statues * Canyon Overlook - above the Hissing Wastes merchant, east of the Canyon Camp * The Colossus of Orlais - north of Statue Camp * The Empty Square - south of Logging Camp at the Burial Grounds tomb. * The Four Pillars - at Sand Crags Camp * Lonely Light - north and slightly east of the Cove Camp near an ocularum. A rift from Rifts near the Cove is to the east. * The Oasis - in center of the Golden Oasis crater, over the dunes north-west of Canyon Camp * Stone Over Sky - Atop the Sunstop Mountains near a Venatori camp, south of Sunstop Mountain Camp Rewards Discovering all eight landmarks yields: * 500 Influence * 2 Power Descriptions A Blocked Doorway Avanthum, If your eyes were as sharp as your tongue, you'd have long realized that we've found more than just "another tomb". This is where the dwarves who built this city emerged from the Deep Roads. Whatever drove them here, they were determined to stay. The lowest levels were deliberately collapsed. Send Vertis back when he's done with the runes in the canyon. Do not make him lift anything heavier than a quill! That slave cost a pretty fortune. Estoris Canyon Overlook A draft of cold air from the canyon brings with it the sharp stench of rot around the overlook. Puncture wounds dot the corpses of a gurn and its unlucky owner. The Colossus of Orlais The Empty Square An open tomb has eroded over the centuries. Carved into the stone, almost too faint to see, is a bas relief of an enormous, helmeted dwarf, flanked by two smaller dwarves, marching out of a mountain under a beaming sun. The Four Pillars Estoris, Not only did we find the dwarven tomb precisely where I said we would, the writing on the stone uses a transitive verb found only in scripts that predate 700 TE. It means, obviously, that these ruins were built before the First Blight, just as I predicted when we started this expedition. I believe you owe me some gold. Avanthum Lonely Light Someone has lit a brazier full of oil here, possibly to act as a guiding light, should anyone need to find this rocky outcropping in the dark. The Oasis The oasis is significantly cooler than the open sands. A sweet fragrance drifts down from the trees. Stone Over Sky A faint inscription in ancient dwarven script is carved in the archway: Let this gate be the Stone over your head, home never forgotten, anchoring soil and sky. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition collections Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition landmarks Category:Dwarven lore and folklore (codex)